Fourteen
by VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: Rin has just found out something that will change her life forever: She is going to be a mother and Len is the father of her baby. How will Len and her other friends react? And what will be the consequences of her mistake? Rated T for a badly written first chapter (please ignore), and some other material. Rin and Len are NOT related in this. First fanfic, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a typical Friday night. I was checking my email when Len walked in. "Rin-chan," he said, "Thrill Night III is about to start, wanna come watch?" I nodded and logged off.

We sat down on the couch will a bowl of freshly popped popcorn just as the movie began. We constantly nervously gobbled popcorn and watched with wide eyes. "Omigod!" I cried at the scariest part, and buried my face in Len's shoulder. He put his arm around me and I sighed.

I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. He leaned in closer and our lips met. My mouth burned with intense heat as we exchanged tongues. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards.

I don't really remember what happened next, but I do remember one thing.

We had just "done it".


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days I tried avoiding Len as much as possible. Ever since the incident, things had gotten awkward between us. Every time I saw him at school I pretended he wasn't there. Every time he called I let voicemail handle it.

A week later Len was fed up. "Rin-chan," he said, approaching me at lunch, "talk to me. Tell me what's been going on." "Well, I-" I began, but soon felt something burning in the back of my throat. "I don't feel so good," I said, and started to run towards the restroom. "Nice try," Len replied, and grabbed my shoulder. "Len-kun," I said, "I seriously don't feel good-" And then I vomited up all I had eaten that day onto the lunchroom floor.

"Rin-chan!" Miku cried, and rushed over to my side. "Here, I'll take you to the nurse's office." We walked to the nurse's office and Miku explained to the nurse what had happened. "You can go back to lunch, Miss Hatsune," she said, "I'll take care of Miss Kagamine from here." Miku said thanks and was on her way.

The nurse instructed me to lay on a bed while she did some paperwork. "I'm going to go take this to the office," she said when she was done; I nodded and she left the room. The peace and quiet left me to wonder what had caused me to be sick. I was definitely sure there wasn't a virus going around, I knew for a fact the eggs I had eaten for breakfast hadn't expired, and the lunchroom staff would never use food that had gone bad.

I sat up. I wonder if I'm..." I said to myself, looking over at the supply closet. "Oh, no,' I said, and looked away. "Well," I continued, "it wouldn't hurt to check..." I hopped off the bed and opened the supply closet. I found the box of pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom. I followed all the instructions on the box and, after I had taken it, put the box back in the closet. I paced the room, waiting for the results to show up. I looked down at the test and drops of sweat rolled down my face.

In about nine months, I was going to be a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the pregnancy test for quite some time. When I heard footsteps in the hall, I slipped the test into my satchel and laid back down on the bed. "Feeling better?" the nurse asked, and I nodded. "Much better, Hanamori-sensei," I lied, "thank you." I grabbed my satchel and the nurse smiled as I walked out of her office.

I sighed as I walked back to the lunchroom. There were still about five minutes before lunch period ended, and I rejoined my friends at our usual table. "Rin-chan!" Meiko exclaimed. "You're back already!" I nodded. "I think it was just something I ate for breakfast," I lied. I sat down and we all started chatting about God-knows-what.

When I got home I sat down on my bed and cried. I cried until my eyes got puffy, until I could barely breathe. "I can't do anything about it," I said to myself. "Nothing. I'll just have to have the thing and think about it from there." I sat up and thought for a moment. How was I going to tell Len I was pregnant? And even worse, how was I going to tell him he was the father!

I sighed and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out an orange. I peeled it and took a bite. I slowly chewed it and spat it out. "I just don't feel like an orange today," I said to myself, and went to the pantry to see if there was anything else I wanted. "Instant ramen, nah, instant rice, nah..." I paused. "Why is everything instant?" I sighed. I was starving, but I didn't want anything that I had.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind. Pickles. I wanted pickles. But I have always hated pickles. "Cravings," I said to myself, and proceeded to buy some at the grocery store.

As I was walking back home, I decided to go over to Len's house. Although I wasn't going to tell him yet, I still wanted to be able to talk to him about certain things. I sped up my walking a bit and dropped off the groceries. I hopped on my bike and started riding toward Len's house.

I rang the doorbell and he opened the door. "Rin-chan! Hi!" he said, a little startled. "Sorry I didn't call first," I said,  
>"I-" Suddenly I felt really sick. "Is something wrong?" Len asked, and I ran over to the flower bed and vomited. "Are you okay?" he asked; I nodded and went inside.<p>

"Sit down," Len said, urging me toward the couch. When I was seated, he sat down next to me. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again, and I nodded. "I ate too much before I came," I lied, noticing how hungry I was. Len got up. "Why don't you lay down while I fix you some hot chocolate?" he asked. I nodded. "Thank you," I replied, and Len went into the kitchen.

I sighed and thought. How would Len react when I finally told him? Would he get mad and break up with me? Would he be a little freaked but supportive? Would he force me to abort? I decided not to think about it and just stared at the ceiling until Len got back.

He came back five minutes later with the hot chocolate. "Here you go, hun," he said, and I smiled at him calling me "hun." I took a sip. "Delicious," I said, and Len smiled. "You've been acting really weird lately," he said, "are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah," I said, "I've never been better, actually." Inside I felt horrible, lying to my boyfriend and my baby daddy.

"Did you see the last American football game on TV last night?" he asked. "No," I replied. "I was on the computer." He laughed. "You're always on the computer!" he said. "I know, I know," I replied. "At least I'm actually doing something. All you ever do is watch TV!" We both laughed.

"Hey Len," I said, sitting up a little, "one of my friend's older sisters is gonna have a baby, and she asked me what she should name it." It felt bad lying about it, but I knew I couldn't just tell him now. "When you have kids, what do you wanna name them?"

Len sat and thought for a minute. "Hm," he said, "if it was a boy, I'd name him Shou, and if it was a girl I'd name her Haruka." I took these to thought. "I like the name Haruka," I replied, "sometimes I wish I was named that." "Nah," Len said, "Rin is a beautiful name. It suits you well." I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days slowly passed, I couldn't sleep at night. I wondered what my friends' - and Len's - reactions would be when I told them I was pregnant. I wondered if they'd accept the fact and be supportive, or shun me and treat me like an outcast. I wondered how the teachers would react. Len and I were already out of place, skipping two years of middle school and going into high school because of our high GPA, and I knew we would be treated even weirder.

At lunch one day, I was sitting quietly at the end of the table. I didn't feel like talking to any of my friends at all. I sat quietly and looked around, when Miku walked up to the table. "Rin-chan," she said, 'I have an orange, do you want it?" I sighed. "No thanks," I replied, "I'm good." Miku's eyes widened. "Um," she said "okay...?" She ran back to her table and I sighed again.

"If only I could tell them..." I whispered to myself. "Tell them what?" a voice behind me said. I jerked around to see Len standing behind me. "Scared you?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to me. "Yeah, a little," I replied, deciding to pick at my food some. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing my uneaten lunch. "Now hungry?

"Not really," I replied. "I'm worried about our semester exams." Len put his arm around me. "Only two days left till it's over," he reassured. "Now our birthday's in two weeks," he said, "when would be the best time to have a party?" "Hm," I thought for a moment, "well, the day of, definitely, how about from 4:45 to eight?" "Perfect," Len replied, getting up. He lightly kissed me on the lips. "See you around." I stared at him as he walked out of the cafeteria, not noticing any of the strange looks from the other students.

After my cleaning duty at the end of the day, I was confronted by several third-year students. "So, Rin-kohai," the tallest said, "I saw you and Kagamine-san at lunch today, you two seen pretty close." I smiled, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I guess," I nervously said. This was my first time talking to upperclassmen besides my best buds. "Are you two going out?" the one with brown hair said. My heart raced. "Um, excuse me," I said, "if you don't mind, may I please ask your names before we continue?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the tallest exclaimed. "I totally forgot! How impolite of us! I'm Ayana Gato, that's Izumi Takada with the curly hair, and that's Mi Hara with the brown hair." Not knowing what do to, I quickly bowed. "Nice meeting you," I nervously said.

"So are you two dating or what?" Mi asked. "Mi-senpai, I, uh-" My heart was beating a mile a minute. "Well, he hasn't officially asked me out yet, but yes, we are pretty close..." I couldn't believe what I had just done. Although these third-years would be graduating at the close of the school year, considering their popularity level the gossip was going to get spread around the school like pollinating bees. And if they found out I was pregnant, and that Len was the father, I would be dead.

"Interesting," Izumi said. "Nice meeting you." "You too," I replied, sweating buckets. The trio smiled and walked away. "Omigod," I thought to myself, "what have I done?" I grabbed my satchel and sighed as I walked out of the classroom.

The next week at school I was immediately approached by a large group of students. Considering being the smallest kid in school, I ducked out of the way and went inside. While there I bumped into Len.

"They're after me!" I screamed without thinking. "Me too," Len replied. "I wonder how everyone found out about us. I mean, seriously, it was just that one little kiss in the cafeteria." I laughed nervously. "Please don't tell me it was you!"

"I'm sorry," I replied, "it's just, I was being pressured by some third-years, and I have several major things going on in my life now, and-" I suddenly felt sick and made a beeline to the restroom. "Rin-chan!" Len called, running after me. He stopped at the door to the girls' restroom. I opened my mouth to vomit several times and heard the restroom door squeak open a bit. "Rin-chan," Len said, "are you okay?" "Yeah," I replied, and went to go wash my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything went by so fast, the next thing I knew it was only a few days before Len and I's birthday. Only a few days before I broke the news to everyone. I had already gone to the doctor to make sure everything was okay, which everything was, so I was relieved of the stress of that subject matter. I had already sent out the party invitations, and was cleaning the house, making sure nothing was out of place.

About two hours before the party, I heard the doorbell ring. I was a little shocked when I opened the door: it was Len. "Hi," he said, "I came early so I could help set up. "Oh," I replied, "well, come on in. I have all the food ready, and everything's clean, so all we need to do is get the table set up." Len's eyes widened with surprise. "Wow, Rin-chan," he said, "that's so unlike you! Maybe getting older _does_ change a person!" I giggled nervously and ran to the kitchen.

We put a tablecloth on the table and put all the food on it. We set the plates, silverware, cups, and napkins on the counter. I glanced at the clock. 4:30. People should start getting here any minute.

The doorbell rang and I almost dropped the Diet Coke. "Len-kun, you go answer it," I said, and he ran to the door. "Hi!" I exclaimed when I saw everyone. I glanced at what they were all carrying. Gifts. If only they'd've known what kind of gifts I really needed, I would've been happier.

As we talked and ate, I got up to get my fourth cupcake. "Are you gonna eat any more of those?" Meiko asked, staring at me suggestively. "Maybe..." I replied, and suddenly started to feel sick. "Oh god," I mumbled, covering my mouth as I ran to the bathroom where I vomited in the toilet. "Rin-chan?" Len called, following me. "You okay?" "Yeah, it's just that I'm lactose intolerant," I lied. "Well why'd you make the cupcakes then?" he asked, a little mad. "You disgust me," I replied in a humorous tone, giving him a face that made him burst out laughing.

"C'mon," Len said, and led me back to the den. We sat back down. "Are you okay?" Kaito asked. "Yeah," I replied, "just lactose intolerance getting to me." Everyone stared, surprised, because, well, _duh_, I had made it up and of course hadn't told them. They just shrugged and started up a conversation.

"Ooh!" Miku exclaimed, jumping up. "Gifts!" "Yay!" I shouted half sarcastically as she handed everyone their gifts to Len and I. She threw Len and I the ones from her and we opened them.

"¥10000 gift card!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much Miku-chan! We should go together sometime!" I hugged her and Len opened his. "Score!" he shouted with excitement at opening his new video game. "I've been wanting this for forever, thanks so much!" He gave Miku a quick hug and we opened more and more gifts.

When we had finished opening our gifts we thanked everyone once again. After talking for several minutes after that, I sighed as I thought of Len, our baby, our friends. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Meiko asked. "You seem sad." I sighed again. This was it.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," I began. My friends looked up at me, paying close attention. "The truth is, I'm not lactose intolerant. I lied about that, I've been lying about things an awful lot lately. The truth is, I'm–I'm–" Tears started forming in my eyes. "–I'm pregnant."

All of my friends stared at me, especially Len, who looked extremely concerned. "Pregnant?" Meiko asked. "Are you sure?" I slowly nodded. "My doctor says I'm a little over a month," I replied.

"So if you're pregnant," Miku said, "then who's the father?" I slowly turned to Len, giving him a nervous smile, his eyes widening. "Well..." he began, "...aren't you going to abort?"

I was shocked. "Abort!" I exclaimed. "Of course not!" My voice was much louder than it had been before. "I wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt our baby intentionally! Are you crazy!"

Len started getting angry. "So you're mad at me for not being ready to become a father!" he shouted. "Well guess what? I'm not ready to become a mother, let alone be pregnant with a stupid baby that was all your fault!" I spat back. "Well then why don't you just abort!" he asked, irritated. "Because!" I screamed. "It's just wrong! It's basically killing somebody!" Miku, Meiko, and Kaito exchanged glances. "Now," I continued, "I'm having this baby whether you like it or not, I don't care what you think! I may be only fourteen, but I can do a whole lot more than you think I can!"

Len was startled at what I had just said. "Okay, fine," he replied, calming down some, "you can have this baby, I don't care. But I want absolutely nothing to do with it." He sighed. "Rin-chan," he continued, "I'm sorry, but it's over. We're through."


	6. Chapter 6

It took me several seconds to process what Len had just said. _It's over. We're through._ He had just broken up with me! I stared into his big blue-green eyes, speechless.

I started tearing up. "Okay," I said, "if that's how you want to deal with it, FINE!" I felt a lot of pressure, as all eyes were on me. The tears started pouring out of my eyes and I ran to my room.

I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. I buried my face in a pillow and started sobbing. I was pregnant and alone, with no support as far as I knew of. After crying for what seemed like forever, I heard a small knock on the door.

"Rin-chan?" a voice said. I sniffed and slowly looked up from the pillow. "Miku-chan?" "May I come in?" she asked. "Yeah." I sniffed and she opened the door. Miku sat down on my bed next to me.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. She sighed. "Well," she replied, "Kaito-kun went home about twenty minutes ago. Meiko-chan is still in the den. And Len-kun–" She hesitated. "–he left right after you ran in here."

I started crying again at the mention of Len. "I never want to see him again!" I sobbed. "He doesn't know what it's like to be fourteen and pregnant! He doesn't know what it's like to have someone's life in your own hands!" I started crying even harder. "I'm just not ready to be a mother yet!"

Miku patted my back, "I wish I could relate to you," she calmly said, trying to help. "But I will try to help you as much as possible." I sniffed. "You really mean it?" She nodded and hugged me. "Thank you so much," I replied, and followed her out of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week at school, I felt like a total loser. Without Len, I was just lonely. Even though I still had my other friends, they were still sensitive to the fact that I was pregnant.

At lunch one day, I sat down at a table with Miku. Meiko got her lunch and came over soon afterwatds. Kaito was talking to some of his guy friends at the next table over. I looked around but didn't see Len anywhere.

We were just eating and talking, having a good time, when suddenly Meiko looked really startled. "What...?" Miku asked. "Omigod–" Meiko began, "–is that Len-kun with Akihara-san!"

"Omigod–really!" I exclaimed, and turned around to see what Meiko had said was true. There was Len, walking and laughing with Kyoko Akihara, THE most popular girl in school. "That's almost, like unbelievable!" Miku exclaimed. "How did he get one of _those_!"

I caught Len's eye and he quickly looked the other way. I sighed and gently placed my hand on my lower stomach, making sure no one saw. My stomach was just starting to bulge a little, as I was only about two months along.

Miku saw me doing this. "So Rin-chan," she said, keeping her voice quiet, "have you thought of names yet?" "Well," I replied, "I was just going to go with the ones I got Len to cough up...Shou if it's a boy, Haruka if it's a girl."

"Oh," Meiko said just as Kyoko and Len walked by, "so you don't know the gender?" "Gender of what?" Kyoko asked, interested in our conversation. "Yes," Len said, giving me the evil eye, "gender of _what_, exactly?" "Oh, Kyoko-san, Len-san, we were just talking about this litter of puppies my neighbors' dog had," I improvised. "It's really hard to tell whether they're a boy or a girl when they're just newborn puppies."

"Aww!" Kyoko replied. "They must be so cute! I love puppies!" Len gave me a suggestive look. "Well, we best be going," Kyoko continued, and she and Len went to go sit down at another table.

"That was close," I signed, and my friends nodded. "What are you going to do when everyone finds out?" Miku asked. I shrugged. "Kill myself?"


	8. Chapter 8

Just when my morning sickness started clearing up, word got around that Len and Kyoko were an item. I was definitely single. Several guys tried to ask me out, but I turned them down as nicely as I could. They would never understand.

I spent Valentine's Day all alone. I sent several apology letters to Len, but he just ignored them and did regular boyfriend-girlfriend stuff with Kyoko. And something else to make me feel even worse, Kaito finally got the guts to ask Miku out.

The next thing I knew the school year had ended. It would start back the next month in April. I was about four months pregnant and hadn't talked to Len in forever. I was super lonely. Every night I would get on the computer, drink some hot tea, and, afterwards, cry myself to sleep.

That's how I spent the couple of weeks up until the first day of the new school year.

On the first day of the new school year I got up early so I could bathe and brush my teeth again. I ate my usual for breakfast: eggs, toast, and a little bit of cream cheese on the side. I got dressed in my uniform, which I had bought in a larger size in hopes to hide my baby bump. I made sure I had everything I needed in my satchel, and was on my way to my second year in high school.

I met Miku and Meiko at our usual meeting place. "Rin-chan!" they both called, waving at me. I smiled and sort of ran up to them. "Hi guys!" I exclaimed. Miku and I were starting our second year, and Meiko was starting her third and final year.

We started walking. "Rin-chan!" Miku exclaimed. "How are you?" I suddenly felt irritated and even a bit mad. "Pregnant," I replied, "nothing much." "Seems like the mood swings are taking action," Meiko said, unaware I could hear.

Miku decided to change the subject. "How far along are you again?" she asked. "Five months," I replied. "Sometimes I even feel her kick." "So it's a girl?" Meiko asked. I nodded. "Confirmed by the doctor," I told her.

My friends went on and on about babies until we got to the entrance to the school. Meiko had to go with the rest of the third-years, so she left Miku and I with the rest of the second-years. As we were walking inside, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" we both said, and bowed simultaneously. We looked up at each other and gasped. "Len-kun..." I said, and he stared at me, especially my stomach area, before running off. Miku and I walked to the auditorium in silence.

I was bored to tears throughout most of the opening ceremony. It was pretty much welcoming the new teachers and students and going on and on about the dumb history of the school. But then the headmaster said something that made me freeze up.

"Next Monday are the physical exams."

Physical exams! That meant I had to get undressed in front of people I didn't even know! I couldn't do that! Not while pregnant!

I started sweating buckets and several people around me started staring. "Is it hot in here?" I asked Miku. "No," she replied, "Rin-chan, I—"

And that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked home in complete silence. My first day as a second-year in high school was a total disaster! I passed out in front of the whole school! Someone else learned of my pregnancy! I got stuck sitting next to my ex-boyfriend in homeroom! And now, the next day, I had to welcome the first-years!

The next day I had to be at school early with the other nominated students. We had to pin flowers on the jackets of the new students. Nothing too complicated.

The students formed lines in front of us and we pinned the flowers onto their jackets. They thanked us and went off to class. This continued for about half an hour, and they we didn't see any more students. "Kagamine-san," one of the other nominated students said, "we're going to go to class, will you stay here and pin any last-minute arrivals?" I hesitantly agreed and was left alone.

Not long after, I saw someone running up to the school. "Made it just before the gates closed," he mumbled. I just smiled and reached up to pin the flower on his jacket.

"Wow, you're tall," I said without thinking. "You're cute," he replied, and I blushed. I fastened the pin to his jacket and he thanked me.

"I'm Asuke Shirodaira," he said, bowing. I bowed back. "Rin Kagamine."

"Um, can you show me to my classroom? I'm in 1-B," he asked nervously. "Sure," I replied, and we started walking down the hallway.

"Thank you so much for showing me to my classroom, Kagamine-senpai," Asuke said. I smiled. "No problem." He waved and went inside his classroom.

I sighed and slowly walked back to 2-E. Asuke was a nice guy, I couldn't disagree with that. But I didn't want him to find out. That would ruin everything. Then again, being pregnant had already ruined my life.

A couple of periods passed before it was time for lunch. That marked the halfway point for the day. Miku and I walked to the cafeteria and got our lunches. As we were trying to find a seat, I noticed a very familiar face...

"Shirodaira-san!" I called. Asuke looked up. "K-Kagamine-senpai!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "This is our lunch hour," I told him.

"Mine doesn't end for another fifteen minutes," he said, looking at his watch. "Who's your friend?" "I'm Miku Hatsune," Miku replied, bowing before she sat down.

"Uh, thank you for showing me to my classroom, Kagamine-senpai," Asuke said, trying to start a conversation. "I wasn't here yesterday, so that really helped a lot." "No problem," I carelessly replied, taking a bite of rice.

"So...what middle school did you come from?" Miku asked. "Yamayomogi," Asuke replied. "Ah, I see," I said.

"What about you, Kagamine-senpai?" I noticed yet another familiar face walking into the cafeteria. No, wait. Two.

...Len and Kyoko Akihara.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked home in complete silence. My first day as a second-year in high school was a total disaster! I passed out in front of the whole school! Someone else learned of my pregnancy! I got stuck sitting next to my ex-boyfriend in homeroom! And now, the next day, I had to welcome the first-years!

The next day I had to be at school early with the other nominated students. We had to pin flowers on the jackets of the new students. Nothing too complicated.

The students formed lines in front of us and we pinned the flowers onto their jackets. They thanked us and went off to class. This continued for about half an hour, and they we didn't see any more students. "Kagamine-san," one of the other nominated students said, "we're going to go to class, will you stay here and pin any last-minute arrivals?" I hesitantly agreed and was left alone.

Not long after, I saw someone running up to the school. "Made it just before the gates closed," he mumbled. I just smiled and reached up to pin the flower on his jacket.

"Wow, you're tall," I said without thinking. "You're cute," he replied, and I blushed. I fastened the pin to his jacket and he thanked me.

"I'm Asuke Shirodaira," he said, bowing. I bowed back. "Rin Kagamine."

"Um, can you show me to my classroom? I'm in 1-B," he asked nervously. "Sure," I replied, and we started walking down the hallway.

"Thank you so much for showing me to my classroom, Kagamine-senpai," Asuke said. I smiled. "No problem." He waved and went inside his classroom.

I sighed and slowly walked back to 2-E. Asuke was a nice guy, I couldn't disagree with that. But I didn't want him to find out. That would ruin everything. Then again, being pregnant had already ruined my life.

A couple of periods passed before it was time for lunch. That marked the halfway point for the day. Miku and I walked to the cafeteria and got our lunches. As we were trying to find a seat, I noticed a very familiar face...

"Shirodaira-san!" I called. Asuke looked up. "K-Kagamine-senpai!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "This is our lunch hour," I told him.

"Mine doesn't end for another fifteen minutes," he said, looking at his watch. "Who's your friend?" "I'm Miku Hatsune," Miku replied, bowing before she sat down.

"Uh, thank you for showing me to my classroom, Kagamine-senpai," Asuke said, trying to start a conversation. "I wasn't here yesterday, so that really helped a lot." "No problem," I carelessly replied, taking a bite of rice.

"So...what middle school did you come from?" Miku asked. "Yamayomogi," Asuke replied. "Ah, I see," I said.

"What about you, Kagamine-senpai?" I noticed yet another familiar face walking into the cafeteria. No, wait. Two.

...Len and Kyoko Akihara.


	11. Chapter 11

My face dropped when I saw the two of them. "K-Kagamine-senpai...?" Asuke asked.

"Why are you acting scared!" I snapped. "I'm totally not a scary person! I—" Miku put her hand on my shoulder to signal for me to stop. I sighed with frustration as Asuke quickly finished his lunch and left.

I noticed Len looking at me , so I managed a weary smile. He jerked back around and sat down with his lunch next to Kyoko. I slouched and scooped up the remains of my rice with my spoon.

I couldn't help but notice that Len was staring at me as he ate. It made me very uncomfortable, actually. After shifting uncomfortably in my chair for several minutes, I finally told Miku I was going back to the classroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, nothing," I replied, "I just...have to go to the bathroom and I want to get back to class a little early." Miku nodded at me and I stood up. I threw my lunch away and left.

Some of the first-years were coming back from lunch, so the hallway wasn't completely deserted. I made my way to the door to the stairwell and went in. I sighed and sat down on a step. The next thing I knew I was crying.

I looked at my watch. There was still twenty more minutes left in the lunch period. The third-years had just gone to lunch. Meiko was probably wondering where I was.

I thought I heard voices and scampered to the middle of the stairwell and hid behind the railing. The door opened and I realized the voices were yelling. I also realized the voices were...Len's and Kyoko's.

"Why were you staring at her!" Kyoko demanded to know. I assumed she was talking about me.

"Well, I, uh—there's a lot of reasons why I want to be with her—" My eyes widened and I blushed. Len _did_ want to be with me!

"But Len-kun!" Kyoko whined. "We've been dating since January, almost four months! And what do you see in her anyway? All I see is a pathetic scrawny little thing with no potential whatsoever!"

"Rin-chan's not pathetic!" Len spat back. "Or scrawny! And she has plenty of potential! Sure, she's not perfect, but I've loved her from the second I met her!"

My heart started thumping and I put my hand on my belly.

"I thought you were a nice guy, Len-kun!" Kyoko cried. "I really liked you! But since you don't like me back, I guess this is it!" She ran out of the stairwell sobbing, her face in her hands.

Len sighed and started coming up the stairs. Uh-oh. There was no escape. I was busted.

I shut my eyes tight. "...Rin...?" I opened my eyes and flashed an embarrassed smile. "Hi."

"Well hello to you too," Len replied. He smiled mischievously. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"Well, um, uh, I didn't mean to at first, I, uh, er—yes."

Len laughed. "So I guess I don't have to ask you out again, because you've already heard, huh?" I stood up and flung my arms around him. I started crying tears of joy.

"Well, c'mon," he said, "class starts in five minutes." I smiled and we started walking up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rin!"

I turned around and saw Len running towards me. I stopped and let him catch up.

"Do you want to get something to eat on our way home?" he asked. I was about to say yes, but then I remembered something.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm scheduled to get an ultrasound in an hour," I replied.

Len's eyes widened. "Oh, uh—that's okay. Do I need to go with you?"

"Only if you want to go." I could tell Len was still a bit, well, disturbed. After hesitating for a few seconds, he finally said, "I'll come to your house in about half an hour."

"Thanks Len-kun!" I exclaimed. I kissed him on the cheek and waved as I ran home.

I wasn't just excited that I was going to see our baby again, but that Len would see her too. Len didn't know the baby was a girl, but I would tell him when we got there. Len had a lot of catching up to do on how the baby was doing….

~

I ran to the door, a huge smile on my face. "So are you ready?" Len asked. I grabbed my purse. "Mm-hmm."

At the doctor's office we were the only ones in the waiting room. Len was fidgeting in his chair for quite a while. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, "I'm just nervous." "Me too," I replied, "and I've seen her several times already." Len's face lit up and he smiled.

"Rin Kagamine?" a nurse called. I stood up. "C'mon!" I exclaimed, grabbing Len's wrist and practically dragging him into the exam room.

"Dr. Yamata will be with you shortly," the nurse said. I thanked her and she left.

Len sighed. "I'm just so nervous," he said. "I mean, this'll be my first time seeing the—I mean, her." I smiled. "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine," I replied.

The baby kicked and my hand went to my stomach. I looked up at Len. "You've never felt the baby kick before, have you?" I asked him. He shook his head. I grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. Len's eyes lit up. I smiled.

The door opened and we both turned our heads. "Hello, Ms. Kagamine," Dr. Yamata said. She smiled and sat down on the stool. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you," I replied, smiling. Dr. Yamata turned to Len. "And you're the father, I assume?" she asked. Len smiled and nodded. "Len Kagamine, a pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Yamata smiled and nodded. She turned back to me. "So, Rin, how is the pregnancy going? Any concerns?"

"It's going very well," I replied. "Nothing's bothering me or anything." "That's good to hear," Dr. Yamata said with a nod.

The doctor sat down her clipboard. "Well, since you don't have any concerns or anything, I guess we can go straight to the ultrasound!"

I smiled and laid back down on the table. I lifted up my shirt and winced as Dr. Yamata squirted the ice-cold gel onto my stomach. I turned to Len and smiled as the image appeared on the screen.

"Now, that's the head, and those are the arms," she said as she pointed to the screen. "They're so tiny!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Yamata smiled. "She appears to be very healthy. You really don't have to worry about much, Ms. Kagamine." She let us look at the screen for a few more minutes before she switched off the machine.

~

"That was…." Len said, laughing. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you disappointed or something?" "Oh, no, no, no!" he exclaimed. "It was wonderful! I just can't think of an adjective to describe it…." We both laughed.

I scratched the side of my leg with my other foot. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Len waved and I waved back as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

A month passed. Len was at my house, sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. I was in the kitchen throwing together some snacks. I brought them over to the living room and set them down on the table. I sat down next to Len.

He looked up and put down the magazine. "Hey," he casually said. I grabbed a cracker and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Wow, you're hungry today," Len said. I stopped chewing and gave him a look. "Len Kagamine!" I sarcastically exclaimed. "That is no way to talk to a pregnant woman!" We both burst out laughing and Len stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick," he said. I nodded and he left the room. I laid back down on the couch and rested my hands on my stomach. The baby kicked and I rubbed my belly.

I heard Len coming back and I stared up at the ceiling. "Sigh, sigh, sigh,"I sighed (I know it sounds funny, but it's the truth).

I sat up. "Len!" I whined. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I—I want a cookie!"

Len sighed with relief. "I thought it was something serious!" "But it _is_ serious!" I cried. "I want a cookie!"

Len laughed. "That's funny, Rin."

"BUT I'M SERIOUS! I WANT A COOKIE!"

"Well, uh...do you have any cookies in your pantry?"

"NO!"

Len sighed. "I guess we'll go buy some then."

"YAY!" I jumped up and hugged him.

The walk to the store was miserable. People were just getting off from work, so the streets were jam-packed full of people. And, to make it worse, no one could tell I was pregnant (amazing, huh?), so people were pushing me and stuff like that.

We finally made it to the store and sighed with relief as we went inside. I grabbed a basket. "I need to get some other things, too," I told Len. I pulled a crumpled grocery list out of my pocket. "Let's see, oranges, curry paste, disinfectant wipes..." I read off of the list.

Len and I got most of the things I needed. "All I need now is the curry paste," I said. I walked into the curry aisle and went to find the brand of curry paste I liked.

While looking I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" we said, bowing at the same time. We looked up at each other. "Oh," she said, "it's _you_."

"Good evening, Akihara-san," I said, rolling my eyes. Len walked into the aisle. "Oh..." he mumbled.

I guess the tension made the baby unhappy or something, because she kicked me really hard. Even with Kyoko there, I grabbed my stomach out of habit.

Whoops.

Let's just say she found out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rin Kagamine!" she exclaimed. "You slut!" Anger was boiling inside of me. "Shut up!" I spat back, about to start hurting her. Len stepped in front of me.

"Stop. Really. Fighting won't make it any better, only worse." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"But Len-kun!" she whined. "Why did you break up with me to be with her? She's pregnant for God's sake!"

"Okay, first off, it's Len-_san_ to you," Len replied. "And second, I want to be with her because—" He hesitated for a few moments. "—because it's my...child that she's pregnant with."

Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"You—you people have something wrong with you!" she screamed. "You're both SICK!" She dropped her basket and ran out of the store.

Len and I exchanged glances. I sighed and he put his arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Rin, I promise," he coaxed, rubbing my back. I managed a small smile.

~

People pointed and stared at me as I walked into the cafeteria the next week. "Great," I whispered to Miku as we got in the lunch line.

We sat down at a table in the corner of the back of the cafeteria. Len sat down soon afterward. "I think she told," I told Len, "'cause a whole bunch of people've given me the stink eye today."

I turned to Miku. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Should I lie about it and say it's just a rumor, or should I tell the truth?"

Miku sighed. "Well, I mean, um, I don't really know. I guess it all depends on whether or not you get, well, please don't take this offensively—" I laughed. "—whether or not you get, well...fat."

I giggled. "Wow, thanks Miku, that _really_helped."

I didn't eat much for lunch that day; I was tired, scared, even a bit disappointed. I glanced at a table across the cafeteria and saw several girls giggling and pointing at me. I wanted to march over there and tell them to STFU, but Len's suggestive look told me not to.

I decided to go back to the classroom fifteen minutes early. As I walked out of the cafeteria, I felt the gaze of several dozen pairs of eyes on me. I tried to ignore them and went down the hall to the stairwell.

I started packing my things up for the next period when a group of girls approached me. _Great,_ I thought, and sighed. "So, Rin-chan," one said, "I heard something, well—interesting—about you the other day."

"Oh really?" I replied. "What might this _interesting_ thing you heard about be?"

The girl smirked. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I burst out laughing, trying to cover it up as much as possible. "Pregnant!" I exclaimed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I realized the other girls weren't laughing and stopped. "Oh, what the hell, I'm pregnant."

I knew lying would only make things worse. What if Miku was right? What if I did get, well...fat? If I decided to keep the baby, I'd have to take her everywhere anyway.

"I knew it," she smirked. She eyed my stomach. "And it's more noticeable than you think." I looked down and noticed my stomach was sticking out further than I thought it was.

The group of girls silently walked away. I sighed and put my head on the desk. I started crying.

But I had an even better idea. I wiped my tears and gathered my things. When no one was looking, I quietly slipped out to go get my shoes.

I took all the back hallways to get my shoes. I managed to sneak out of the school and started walking home. I wondered what Len, Miku, even Meiko were thinking. Then it hit me.

Soon, the whole _school_ would know.


	15. Chapter 15

"Miss Kagamine, I need to talk to you for a second."

I looked up at my biology teacher. "Yes, Ohayashi-sensei?" He motioned with his finger for me to come up to his desk. I hesitantly did so.

"Miss Kagamine, I am aware you left school early without permission yesterday," he said. _Crap,_ I thought.

"Y-Yes..." I looked down at my feet. He sighed. "I'll send you down to Mrs. Sakamoto's office now."

I sighed and nodded. I walked out of the classroom and downstairs to the headmistress' office.

I quietly knocked on the door. "Come in," Mrs. Sakamoto said in a monotone voice. I slowly opened the door and walked in. "Good afternoon, Sakamoto-sensei," I said as I bowed.

"Sit." Her tone startled me, so I quickly sat down. I nervously looked up and she looked me dead straight in the eye.

"Miss Kagamine, you left school early without permission yesterday, did you not?" she asked. I fidgeted in my seat. "Y-Yes ma'am," I replied, "I did leave early yesterday."

"For what reason?" I stopped. I couldn't lie to the headmistress. She was an adult, right? An adult troubled kids should trust, right? Well, I was a troubled kid who needed an adult she could trust, right? So Mrs. Sakamoto was an okay person to tell, right?

"Sakamoto-sensei, I was being bullied by some girls," I began. "They were making fun of me because I'm—I'm—I'm pregnant." I gently placed my hand over the bump under my sweater vest.

Mrs. Sakamoto slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. "RIN KAGAMINE!" she screamed. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT! NO STUDENT OF MINE IS EVER PREGNANT! YOU ARE EXPELLED!"

I gasped. "E-Expelled?" I exclaimed. I was sweating. "Yes, expelled," Mrs. Sakamoto repeated. "I'll allow you to finish today, but after that, you may never come back."

I sighed. "Yes, Sakamoto-sensei," I replied. I bowed and left her office.

_Expelled?_ I thought. _How can I be expelled? Without an education, I can't get a job that's good enough to support me and the baby!_

I slowly opened the door to the classroom and took a seat. Almost as soon as I sat down, the bell rang, so I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom.

"Rin!" I turned my head and saw Len coming towards me. "What happened last period?"

I sadly looked down at my feet. "I—I got expelled."

"You WHAT!" Len almost dropped his books. I sadly nodded. "Why!"

"For being pregnant, I suppose," a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was Kyoko Akihara and the other girls. "Everyone knows it, Rin-chan."

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes and cradled my stomach. "So what if I'm pregnant? I love Len, and our baby has drawn us even closer together!" Len and I kissed.

"Aww, how sweet," one of the girls said sarcastically. "Face it, Rin-chan, you're an outcast. Even after you have your baby, you'll still have no friends. You deserve to live on the streets. I'd even tell you to go die in a hole, but that wouldn't be a very nice thing to say toa _pregnant teenager_."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Len screamed. He dropped his books onto the ground. "I'd really like to slap you now, you know!""What is going on here!" a woman's voice said. I turned my head and saw Mrs. Sakamoto standing in front of us with her arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Sakamoto-sensei," Kyoko innocently said, bowing with the other girls. "Rin-chan and Len-san here were making fun of us!"

"No we weren't!" Len exclaimed. His fists tightened. "Sakamoto-sensei, they were making fun of us!"

"But Sakamoto-sensei!" the shortest girl whined. "Rin-chan should be expelled! She's pregnant, for God's sake! She doesn't even deserve to wear the uniform, no less than own it!"

I slowly started backing up. I didn't know what to do. The baby kicked me. All of a sudden, my foot hit something and I looked down. Len's textbook. I gasped. "RIN!" Len exclaimed, reaching out to grab my hand. He barely touched it and I landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I could already feel the blood trickling down my leg, I didn't need to see it too. I didn't want to see Len's face either.

"Th-There's blood!" Len exclaimed. "C-Call the ambulance! Someone! Please! NOW!"

"Len..." I managed to get out before I was consumed by darkness.

~

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I glanced to my right and saw Len sitting in a chair next to the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Kagamine, you're awake," a nurse said. I blinked. "What about the baby?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

The nurse sighed. "Ms. Kagamine, I'm so sorry. We tried our best."

A wave of shock hit me. "Wh-What? My baby's...gone!" The nurse slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said.

I turned to Len. "Len!" I cried. Tears formed in my eyes. He hugged me. I buried my face in his and sobbed. 


	16. Chapter 16

I sat up. "Oh, Rin!" Len said. I felt the baby kick and sighed with relief. "That was the worst dream EVER!" I exclaimed.

"What'd you dream?" Len asked. "I dreamed I miscarried," I replied. "It was terrible, absolutely terrible!" I rubbed my belly and Len placed his hand on mine.

The door burst open. "Rin-chan!" Miku and Meiko came running in. "Oh, thank God you're okay!" Meiko exclaimed. She smiled. "We brought someone."

"Hanamori-sensei?" The school nurse nodded. "It's good to know everything is fine, Miss Kagamine," she said.

"But...why'd you come?" I asked.

Hanamori smiled. "I'm the school nurse," she replied, "and you're my student. Of course I'd come visit you in the hospital."

I smiled. "Thank you so much, Hanamori-sensei."

The baby kicked again. I laughed. Len smiled.

We all talked for a while, but soon my eyes started to droop and I yawned. "Rin-chan, we should go now," Meiko said. "You need to rest."

"'Kay, bye," I mumbled. Miku and Meiko waved and Hanamori smiled as they walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked up at the only other person in the room. "Len," I whispered.

"Yes?" He leaned in closer. I blinked. "Len," I quietly repeated, "I want―I want to get married."

Len blinked. "But Rin," he said, "marriage is a big responsibility. We can't just tackle it as young as we are."

"Having a baby is an even bigger responsibility," I replied matter-of-factly. "And we'll be raising a child before we get married, unless somehow we can work things out."

Len sighed. "But...how?"

I thought for a moment and sighed. "If only my parents or even Auntie Natsuki were still alive, we could beg and beg to get a marriage arranged."

Len sadly nodded. He knew about the accident that killed my parents when I was six. After that I went to live with my aunt, my Auntie Natsuki, but she got really sick and died just before my thirteenth birthday. She just happened to have put me in her will, so I got everything that was hers, her house, her stuff, her money, everything.

"I supposedly have an older sister from my dad's previous marriage, though," I continued. "From what I remember Auntie telling me, she's a teacher at a middle school in...Kyoto, I think? But even though I really miss my family, I guess it's sort of a good thing they aren't alive right now."

"Why?" Len asked. The baby kicked and I sighed.

"Because," I replied, "if I got pregnant while living with my parents, or Auntie, they probably would've sent me to a boarding school or made me move out or something."

Len nodded in understandment. "Even though I love my parents, I'm kind of thankful they're in Europe 90% of the time. They'd freak out if they knew I've fathered a child. Especially at this age..."

His gaze drifted over to the window. "So should we try to contact your sister?"

"How!" I exclaimed. "There's a lot of middle schools in the Kyoto area! It'll be really hard to find her!"

"Rin," Len said calmly, "Kagamine is a very unusual name, and all we have to do is go to all the middle schools' websites and check out the staff list. And once we find your sister, we can look her up in a phonebook or something. It's actually easier than you would think, I mean, we already know you have a sister."

"True, true." I sighed and rubbed my stomach. "When will I get out of the hospital? I'd like to find my sister as soon as possible."

"The doctor said not for a few more days," Len replied. "You were very close to a miscarriage, and if you get up and moving too soon you really could have one." I sighed. "But I can get my laptop so we could speed up our search."

I leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks so much," I whispered. I could feel him blushing as he smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

The door to my room in the hospital burst open. "Rin!" Len exclaimed, running in. "I think I found her!"

"Really!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Yup," he replied, and pulled up the webpage with my sister's bio on his laptop. "Yukino Kagamine," I said to myself. You could tell we were related. She had the same large blue eyes and blonde hair, exactly like our father.

"And look, there's a contact number listed right here!" Len exclaimed. I nodded. "Sh-should I call now?" I asked. He looked at the clock and nodded.

I shakily dialed the number on my phone and listened to it ring. I was about to give up hope when I heard the phone click. "This is Yukino Kagamine," a female voice said, "with whom am I speaking?"

"Yukino-san." My approach was direct. "My name is Rin Kagamine. I called because...I'm your younger sister."

She gasped. "But...I don't have a younger sister!" she exclaimed. "My mother never had any more children!"

"Your mother may have never had anymore, but your father did," I replied. "Auntie Natsuki told me my father had a child from a previous marriage. I did some research from what she told me and found it was you."

"Auntie Natsuki!" she exclaimed. "Oh, how's Auntie these days? The last time I saw her I was, what, eight?"

My eyes started getting watery. "Auntie's...passed on," I quietly said. "She got sick and died two years ago, when I was twelve. I thought she was the last bit of family I had until I found you."

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Dad and my mom got in a really bad car accident when I was six," I replied. "They died on the spot. It's been eight years." I didn't notice myself crying until I finished the sentence.

Yukino was silent. "So that means...I'll never see Dad again?" She sounded exactly like me when I was six.

"Yeah." I sniffed. "I really miss him, and my mom. It's been hard without them."

My sister changed the subject. "So where do you live?" she asked. "Is it anywhere near Kyoto?"

I sighed. "Sapporo," I replied. "I've lived there all my life."

"Ah, I see." She paused. "How old are you? Maybe you can come see me over the break, or vice versa..."

"I'm fourteen."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be sure to get back to you before the break, then."

"Great!" I paused. "Yukino-san, there's one thing you need to know before I let you go, though."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

The phone clicked as she hung up and I sighed.

"Rin, maybe you need to rest," Len suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes. But that's when the real terror began.

~Flashback ON~

I was six again, giggling as I ran through the streets of downtown Sapporo. "Rin!" my mother and father called after me. I just giggled and continued running. Running past a certain intersection...

"Rin, come back here!" Dad called. I stopped at the other side of the crosswalk and waited for my parents to catch up, giggling. As they were running across the crosswalk to catch me, a loud blast of a truck horn made me turn my head. My parents froze with fear and I heard a sickening splat...

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called. "Mommy! Daddy!" I started sobbing as police and ambulances started pulling up to the scene. An officer squatted down next to me. "What's wrong, little girl?" he asked me. "I want—my Mommy and Daddy!" I cried, reaching out toward the two blood-drenched bodies laying in the street. The officer looked at me; I could see the sorriness in his eyes. "Come with me," he said, and led me to his police car.

The scene changed. I was with Auntie Natsuki; we were both dressed in black. "So this means...I'll never see Mommy or Daddy again?" I asked. Auntie shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder. Tears were streaming down our cheeks as we watched my parents—her brother, and sister-in-law—being lowered into their grave.

The scene changed again. I was sitting next to Auntie in the hospital, watching her take her final breaths. As the heart monitor stopped beeping, I took Auntie's hand and started sobbing.

Now I was almost fourteen. I was in the nurse's office, staring at that little pregnancy test that would change everything forever.

The flashback was still on, but now it was more of a flash-forward. Now I was with Len. We were holding the hands of a young girl I assumed to be _our_ girl. We looked very happy, but I still felt something was missing...

It was as if the wish was my dream's command. Now we were several years older. Len and I were at...our wedding. The older me flung her arms around Len and we kissed.

The rest of my life flashed before my eyes so quickly it was disturbing. I started feeling very uncomfortable. I twitched and moaned in my sleep. I was sweating. "Rin!" I heard someone call. "Rin! Rin! Rin!"

My eyes sprang open.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rin!"

I looked over and saw Len at the side of the bed.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream... How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours." He sighed and sat back down.

We were both silent for several minutes.

"...What'd you dream about?" Len finally asked.

"My life."

Len was confused. "Excuse me...?"

I sighed. "I relived my life so far AND saw what may happen in the future. All in just one dream. It really overwhelms me."

"But you DON'T need to be overwhelmed, Rin," Len replied. "You're, what, almost seven months?—and you don't need to be overwhelmed."

"I know that," I replied. I paused. "Len," I continued, "am I—am I still expelled?"

Len froze. "As far as I know, y-yes."

I sighed. What was I going to do? I wanted to go to school, not necessarily the one I had been going to, but I wanted to go to _school_. An education was necessary to be able to support a family….

"Can we go talk to Sakamoto-sensei?" I asked Len. "I think I can get out of the hospital. I feel fine. See?" I threw off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed as I grabbed the pole with the IVs on it.

"Rin, stop!" Len said. "Remember, the doctor said you could lose the baby if you're not careful!"

"This late into the pregnancy?" I was already standing. Len rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have to use the bathroom anyway."

"Go ahead." Len sighed and leaned against his hand.

I stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You sound…frustrated and…worried."

Len sighed. "I am," he replied. "I just…don't want anything to happen to you or…the baby."

"Len!" I made my way back to the bed and sat down. "Everything will be fine! I promise!" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Feel that? Our baby is still alive, I'm sure everything is fine. We can request another ultrasound if you want."

"N-No, that's okay, I just—I don't know how to—how to explain it…." He turned away.

"Len, tell me, please," I said. "I want to know."

He sighed. "After you went unconscious and Sakamoto-sensei had left to call an ambulance, Kyoko-san said some really bad things about you," he quietly said.

"Like what?"

"Just…mean things." He paused. "And my parents are coming home for a week."

"Really!" I had never met Len's parents before. I was really eager to meet them, and had been for a few years.

"Yeah. But… They don't know about…you…."

"So what? I'd still like to meet them!"

"No, Rin, I mean…they know I'm dating you, they just don't know you're pregnant."

I stopped. "…Oh…."

"Yeah." Len slumped in his chair and sighed.

"But Len, they might as well know. If the next time they see you, and you have a baby with you, things would look awfully suspicious…."

"True, true." He paused. "I'm supposed to meet them at the restaurant across from that grocery store on Friday night, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in so we could kiss.

~

The next think I knew it was Friday night. "C'mon, Rin, we're gonna be late!" Len whined, looking down at his watch. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I exclaimed, tying the bow in my hair and grabbing my purse. Len exhaled loudly and opened the door for me.

We quickly walked to the restaurant across from the grocery store, a small, American-style bistro and bakery. Len opened the door for me and I stepped in, him behind me. "Welcome!" a host said. "How many will there be tonight?" "Four, please," I replied. He nodded and took us to a booth in the back corner. After Len and I sat down next to each other, the host asked, "What can I get you to drink tonight?"

"I'll have a Coke, please," Len said. He nudged me on the shoulder. "I'll have a Diet Coke, please," I told the host. He smiled and said, "I'll be right back with those in a couple of minutes." He turned around and left the table.

Len turned around. "They're here," he said, and waved to signal to his parents. They waved back and came over to the table. Len scooted out of the booth to hug his mom. "Len sweetie!" his mom exclaimed, practically squeezing the life out of him. She was a tall blonde, with bouncing curls and bright blue-green eyes, just like him.

His dad was also tall, and he looked about in his late thirties. He hugged his son also. I giggled at all the attention he was getting.

His mom noticed me. "Oh, Len sweetie," she said, "is this your girlfriend you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, Mom…." he said, pretty unsure of what was going to happen. I scooted out of the booth and stood up to bow.

"Good afternoon, Kagamine-san," I said, bowing deeply. She smiled and bowed back. "Rin-chan, isn't it? It's so nice to meet you! Len has told me a lot about you!"

His mom looked me straight in the eye as she smiled. But his dad looked directly at my stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Len's dad looked back up to me. "Oh, hi, Rin-chan," he said, bowing. I bowed to him too. "It's so nice to finally meet you two," I said, smiling.

We sat back down in the booth. "So, Rin-chan," Len's mom said, "what do your parents do? How often are they home?" When she said this it really struck a nerve. I looked at Len, my eyes getting teary. "Shh!" he mouthed to his parents.

The baby kicked me and I started crying, not loudly, of course. Len rolled his eyes at his parents and put his arm around me. "She's very sensitive," he whispered.

I sniffed. "No," I said, "I'll tell them, Len. They need to know."

"Rin, no—"

"When I was six, both my parents died in an accident," I began. Len's parents' eyes widened. "I went to live with my aunt, but she got really, really sick and died a couple of years ago."

"Here it comes," Len whispered to himself.

"But last November, when I got pregnant, I felt my life was over," I said. Mr. Kagamine's eyes lit up with surprise.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"What!" Mrs. Kagamine exclaimed.

"She's—she's telling the truth," Len stammered. "And, um—I was the one who—who—who got her pregnant."

The same waiter who had taken Len and me's drink order came up to the table before Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine could yell at us. "And what would you two like to drink?" They told him their drink orders and he left.

"W-WHAT!" Mrs. Kagamine repeated. "Len Kagamine! This poor, poor girl! I can't believe you—"

"It was my fault, Kagamine-san," I spoke up. "I was being stupid. I mean, the only part Len was in was, well—he was there, and…yeah."

"Well, um, Rin-chan, if you don't mind me asking…how far along are you?" Mrs. Kagamine asked.

"About twenty six weeks," I replied, "so almost seven months."

Len's parents nodded. "It's not much, really," I added, "I mean, I'm used to it, so it's not much of a big deal…." I scratched my arm and looked away.

"Oh, Rin-chan, sweetie," Mrs. Kagamine said, "it's okay, you don't have to act so sensitive about it."

My face turned red. I wasn't used to having so much attention and it made me nervous. I glanced at Len, who was apparently nervous too. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Um, Mom, Dad…." Len sounded nervous.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um, I was wondering, um, uh…I want to get married. To Rin."

We all gasped. "Len!" I exclaimed. "You know we can't get married right now! We're only fourteen! We—"

"I want an arranged marriage."

We all stared at him. "An arranged marriage," he repeated, "you know, so Rin and I could at least be engaged, so we don't have to worry about anything…."

Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine looked at each other and started whispering. Len and I looked at each other. "Len, Rin-chan," Mr. Kagamine finally said, "that is a good idea." He looked at me. "But in order for the marriage to be officially arranged," he continued, "we need your legal guardian's permission, Rin-chan." I sighed. "Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

I heard a knock on the front door and yawned as I walked over to open it. "Len…!" I exclaimed, looking at his school uniform and then looking at my pajamas. "Um, what're you doing here…?"

"I'm here to pick you up for school," he replied. I gasped. "School!" I exclaimed. "Oh god, lemme go get changed really quick!" I quickly walked (well duh, I couldn't run) into my bedroom and grabbed my shirt and skirt and put them on.

"Are you ready?" Len asked. "Not quite," I replied. I gathered my books and stuffed them into my satchel. Then I ran out onto the terrace and grabbed my sweater vest and socks. I went back inside, put those on, grabbed my satchel, and gave it to Len while I put on my loafers. "_Now _I'm ready," I said.

We started walking to school. "How is our marriage gonna work out?" I asked. "I mean, I don't really have a legal guardian. That's the only issue."

"I don't know," Len replied. "Maybe there's some other way…."

In the hallway I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ky—" I started to say, but then I realized it was not who I thought it was. "Oh!" I exclaimed, bowing. "Good morning, Sakamoto-sensei."

"Miss Kagamine." Her tone was strict. "Unless I'm mistaken, you are still expelled…?"

I sighed. "Sakamoto-sensei," I replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't stop going to school. I really can't. It's too important to me."

She sighed. "I'll tell you what, Miss Kagamine. If a parent or legal guardian calls and meets with me sometime soon, I'll let you stay."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Sakamoto-sensei." She walked off.

I turned around and sighed. _Another thing I need a legal guardian for, _I thought.

I walked into homeroom and sat down in my desk. Several people stared at me, but I just rolled my eyes and turned to Len. "Len," I said, "…do you want to do anything after school?"

He sighed. "I'd rather not," he replied, "I mean, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but…my parents are leaving in a few more days, and you just got out of the hospital, and…."

"Oh. I understand." I turned back around just as the teacher walked in.

I walked home the way I had before Len and I got back together. My cell phone rang and I dug around in my satchel for it. "Hello?" I said.

"Rin-chan!" It was a very familiar voice. "Y-Yukino-san!" I exclaimed.

She sniffed. "Can you help me here?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

She sniffed again. "Well, lately the school I teach at has been running low on budget…they told me they were going to close the music program and they made me resign!"

I gasped. "Yukino-san!" I cried.

She sniffed. "Without a job, I won't be able to pay the rental fee for my apartment or be able to buy groceries or anything!"

I had an idea. "Yukino-san," I began, "this may sound crazy, but I have an idea." I paused. "Why don't you move in with me? I mean, I own—well, not really—the house I live in, I have plenty of room! And there's a lot of job openings in Sapporo!"

"Rin-chan!" Yukino cried. "You don't have to do that!"

I laughed. "Yukino-san, I don't _have_ to, I _want _to. You're my big sister. I _should want_ to help you."

Yukino sniffed and giggled a little. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied. I paused. "Besides, it does get extremely lonely just living here by myself. And, I've been really looking forward to meeting you."

"Me too!" She sounded happier now. "Do you think if I left really early tomorrow morning I'd get there on time?"

"Probably, yeah. You can just meet me at the train station."

"How will I know it's you?"

"Oh, you'll know. And I'll look for you too."

"Thank you so much, Rin-chan! You're the best _imouto_ ever!" I smiled and said goodbye.

When we hung up I was almost home. I went inside and changed into my pajamas. I started making dinner.

I was really excited. I was finally going to meet my older sister! In person! She seemed really nice over the phone, I hoped she was just as nice in person.

Now all I had to do was get ready….


	21. Chapter 21

"Rin-chan!"

I turned around and saw Miku waving at me. I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. "How are you?" she asked.

"Awesome! What about you?"

"Pretty good. You seem excited."

I beamed. "I am."

Miku smiled and rolled her eyes. "What, are you having twins or something?"

I started laughing. "Oh god, no!" I paused and stopped laughing. "My sister's coming over this evening."

Miku's eyes widened. "Wait—what! A sister!"

I laughed. "Long story. But she's coming to live with me this evening!"

"That's cool."

I was so hyper in school I could barely pay attention in class. "Miss Kagamine, is everything all right?" the teacher asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I looked back at my paper and tried to do the next problem.

I finally just sighed and stood up. "Miss Kagamine, is there anything you need?" the teacher asked me. My whole class was staring.

"Miyakawa-sensei, may I please go to the nurse's office?" I asked him.

"Certainly," he nodded. "Take your books."

I gathered my things and left, the whole class watching me.

_Thank God no one's in the hallway,_ I thought. I went inside the stairwell and sat down on a step.

The bell rang. "Crap!" I exclaimed aloud, and stood up and went down to the first floor. I was about halfway to the nurse's office when swarms of first-years started pouring into the hallway. I sped up my walking and finally made it to my destination.

"Hello, Miss Kagamine," Hanamori said, "how are you feeling? Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I'm fine. Just feeling a little nauseated, that's all."

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit?"

"Okay." I set my books down in a chair and laid down on the bed.

After a few minutes, I sat up. "Hanamori-sensei," I said, "…I think I need to go home."

She nodded. "What's your home phone number?"

I sighed. "No one's home, ma'am."

"Well, what's your mother's cell phone number?"

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Ma'am, my parents, they're—they're…dead."

The nurse gasped. "Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"That's okay. I'm used to it." I sighed as I traced the scar on the back of my hand with my finger. When I was four, I was helping my mother bake a cake. I grabbed a bowl off the counter to take it to her, but it was too heavy and I dropped it. The bowl broke, and I cut my hand on a shard trying to clean it up.

"I'll let you go home. You can make it there okay, right?"

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Hanamori-sensei." She smiled at me and I left.

I flung open my front door and dropped my satchel and books in excitement.

I sat on the couch and dialed Yukino's number. "Rin-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Hi," I replied, "where are you?"

"I'm almost there. About an hour and a half. This train is faster than I thought!"

"Great. Call me when you get closer."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I squealed with excitement. Yukino was only an hour and a half away! But pretty soon I remembered something important.

I ran into what was now the spare bedroom—Auntie's room. I was originally planning to turn this into the baby's nursery, but that wasn't going to happen now. I quickly pushed some boxes into the closet and made the bed. Done.

I stood back and admired my work. "Okay," I said to myself, nodding in approval. But there was still so much more to be done!

I went into the kitchen. "I will make snacks!" I declared, and went through the cabinets to find my mother's old cookbooks.

"Good pudding," I mumbled, my mouth full of pudding. I put the spoon in the sink and put the pudding in the fridge. My phone rang and I spun around to get it.

"Hello?"

"Rin-chan, I'm only half an hour away!"

"Great! I'll start heading over!" We said goodbye and hung up.

I went into my bedroom to get changed. I took off my powder-covered sweater and skirt and put them in the hamper.

I found my favorite shirt in my closet and put it on. When I had bought it over a year ago it was really loose, but now it was really tight. I rubbed my belly and sighed. The baby kicked and I giggled. I hoped Yukino would like the baby when she was born.

When I was done getting dressed I grabbed my purse and phone and started heading toward the train station, about a ten minute walk. When I got to the station I sat down on a bench and waited for the train to arrive.

After a few minutes I heard rumbling in the distance. My heart started pounding and I stood up. The train whooshed into the platform, but I waited for it to stop before I got any closer.

The doors opened and a swarm of people poured out. The search for Yukino was on! I looked around but didn't see a blonde anywhere.

"Rin-chan!" I heard someone call. I frantically looked around, trying to find my sister. All of a sudden I was being squeezed in a very, _very_ tight hug.

"Rin-chan!" Yukino exclaimed. "Oh, I knew it was you when I saw your face! You look just like I did when I was your age!"

"Ow…. Yukino-san…." I gasped. "I've got a baby here, don't squeeze so tight!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!" She laughed in embarrassment and picked up what appeared to be her only bag.

"Is that your only bag?" I asked.

She nodded. "One of my friends in Kyoto is going to send me my things." She scratched her neck. "I didn't know how big your house would be, so I sold about half my things to get more money."

"Yukino-san!" I exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that! I have plenty of room!"  
>She laughed. "No, I wanted to. And besides, I need the money anyway."<p>

We started walking. "How far is it to your house?" Yukino asked.

"Not far," I replied, "maybe about a mile? It took me ten minutes to walk to the station."

"That's not bad at all!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded. "Everything's close around here," I replied. I paused. "Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

"Oh, no, I can carry it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. "I cleared out a bedroom for you, Yukino-san," I finally said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Yukino exclaimed. "And please, just call me Yukino, or even Yuki, if you'd like."

I smiled. "Okay, _Yukino_," I replied. "Oh, this is my street. Come on!"

Yukino smiled and nodded. "You're quite the adult," she said. "I kind of feel like our roles are reversed!"

I laughed. "Be glad you're not me!"

I turned into the walkway and unlocked the gate. "This is it," I told Yukino, and locked the gate behind her.

"This is beautiful!" Yukino exclaimed as she set foot inside the house.

"Your shoes," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She took off her shoes before formally entering the room.

"I'll take your bag to your room," I told her. She handed me her bag. "Just wait in the kitchen." I went to the bedroom and set the bag down on the bed.

I came back into the kitchen. "I made snacks," I said, walking over to the refrigerator. "Pudding, to be exact."

"Rin-chan," Yukino replied, "you didn't have to do that!"

I laughed. "How many times will I do something I didn't have to do?"  
>My sister laughed and took a bite of pudding. "Wow, you're so nice, it's hard to believe you would ever let a guy get you pregnant!"<p>

I giggled nervously. "I didn't let him," I mumbled, "he let me."  
>Yukino almost jumped out of her chair. "What!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean, 'he let me'? Did <em>you<em> make the first move!"

I slowly nodded as I rubbed my stomach. "But the good thing is, he's supporting me and our little girl."

"I guess that is pretty nice of him," she decided.

The baby kicked. I rubbed my stomach and giggled.

"How many months are you?" Yukino asked.

"Seven." The baby kicked again.

"Have you had a baby shower yet?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm pretty sure neither me nor my friends would have time for that."

"Are you kidding me!" Yukino reminded me of Auntie when she said this. "You're seven months pregnant and have not had a baby shower! That's ridiculous! You're fourteen, you have all the time in the world, yet you don't have time to celebrate the fact that you are pregnant!"

"Why should I celebrate?" I mumbled. "I didn't want this. I really didn't. Like I told Len's parents, I was being stupid. Len's really nice, really friendly, and I'm thrilled that he, out of all the guys out there, is the one that fathered my child, but I'm not ready to begin a life together! I wish I could've gotten to know him better!" I noticed I was crying. "I'm just not ready to be a mother yet!"  
>Yukino hugged me. "Oh, Rin-chan, honey!" she said. "Everything will be okay, I promise. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you." She smiled. "Now, where were we?"<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Yukino had been living with me for two weeks now. She had talked to Mrs. Sakamoto, who agreed I could stay at school as long as I kept all my grades a C or above.

~ONE WEEK EARLIER~

"Oh, you're Miss Kagamine's older sister," Mrs. Sakamoto said to Yukino, bowing. Yukino bowed back and shook the headmistress' hand, nodding.

"Nice to meet you, Sakamoto-san," she said. "Rin has told me so much about you, I'm so thrilled to finally be meeting the school's headmistress!" Mrs. Sakamoto looked back at me, and then gave Yukino an embarrassed smile.

I followed behind the two, clearly embarrassed. School was still in session, and I was on the first floor where all the first-years were. They were all staring at me as I walked through the hallway.

"What do you do for a living?" Mrs. Sakamoto asked, turning toward Yukino.

My sister scratched her neck. "Well, I _used _to be a music teacher at a middle school in Kyoto, but the school didn't have enough money and they decided to shut the music program down. But, thankfully, Rin decided to be an _angel _and invited me to stay with her in Sapporo so I could find another job."

Mrs. Sakamoto smiled. "Actually, Kagamine-san, the school board has been discussing starting a musical program right at this school! You seem like a lively woman, I'm sure they'd_ ilove/i _to interview you for a job!"

"Where are you going, Rin?" Yukino asked, popping out from the kitchen.

I grabbed my satchel. "I have an after-school study session," I replied, "to make up for the days I missed when I was in the hospital."

"Oh, okay. Have fun! Do good!" Yukino called as I walked out the door.

I closed the door behind me and I swear I heard a "Yes!" coming from inside. I shrugged and started heading towards school.

"I have time," I said to myself, looking at the clock on my phone. I dialed my sister's number. "Hey, Yukino," I said, "I'll be running a little late. I'm gonna stop by the grocery store to pick up some things."

"Okay. See you when you get back." Before she hung up, I swear I heard people talking in the background.

I got all I needed at the store, even things I didn't really need. I began walking home, my hands full of textbooks and groceries.

I sighed as I fumbled for the keys. I unlocked the door and opened it. "Surprise!" a lot of people yelled, and I smiled at my friends, some I hadn't even seen since I was in middle school!  
>"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "What is this!"<p>

Yukino walked up to me, smiling. "Remember when I first moved in? I asked you if you'd had a baby shower yet, and you told me no, you and your friends wouldn't have time?" I nodded. "Well," she continued, "I decided you _deserve_ a baby shower."

I flung my arms around my sister. "Thank you, Yukino!" I cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughed. "No problem. I invited all of the people on the contact list on your phone, but only a few of them could come."  
>"What?" I stopped hugging her. "You went through my phone!" She scratched her neck and looked away.<p>

"Oh, what the heck!" I hugged her again. "I've only known you for two weeks, I can't stay mad at my sister!" I paused. "But seriously, don't go through my phone again." Everyone laughed.

"Miku-chan!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "Meiko-chan!" I looked up at my three other friends whom I hadn't seen in over a year. "Sakura-chan!" I gave her a really big hug. "How are you? It's been a long time!"

Sakura Kojima, my friend since nursery school, smiled. "I'm doing very well," she replied in her adult-like manner. "When your darling older sister told me you were expecting a baby I had mixed emotions, mostly positive, of course, but I'm just happy I get to see you again!"

I smiled. "Me too!" I looked over and saw a face I really wasn't expecting to see.

"Maria-chan!" I exclaimed, jumping over to hug her. "I can't believe you're still here! You haven't gone back to America yet!" My mood changed a bit. "Are-are you mad?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! My older sister got pregnant while still living at home-well, that's America for you-but I love, _love_ babies!"

I sighed with relief. "Thank you!" I cried. "And I'd like to talk to your sister sometime." Maria laughed.

"And Saya-chan, how could I forget!" I exclaimed, hugging my best friend of the third grade.

"Rin-chan, it's so nice to see you again!" Saya exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, when Yukino-san told me you were pregnant, I was shocked, but—" She laughed. "—I'm extremely happy for you! Oh, it must be the _best_ feeling in the world!"

I laughed. "Yes, it's absolutely _wonderful_!" The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I asked aloud, and went to go answer the door.

"Len!" I exclaimed, squeezing him in a hug. "What are you doing here!"

He smiled. "Yukino-san told me you were having a baby shower—now, I know that those are girl things, so I'm not intruding, but—" He bent down so his face was even with my stomach. "—I just wanted to drop off a little gift for Daddy's little girl!" He kissed my belly.

The baby kicked and the two of us laughed. "Lemme go get it," Len said, and I smiled.

Len came back with a huge wrapped box. "Here it is," he said. "Open it." Everyone gathered around me as I started tearing off the paper.

"Oh my god." My face lit up and I threw my arms around Len. "Thank you so much!" He put his hand on my belly and we kissed. "I really needed a crib, thank you so, so much!"

He smiled. "No problem!" Len looked at the wall clock. "I should get going now. Bye!" I waved as he left.

The other girls (except Yukino and Sakura) squealed. "Open mine next!" they all screamed. I laughed.

"I think I'll just open at random," I decided aloud. I grabbed a bag and pulled the tissue paper out of it.

"It's so cute!" I squealed. I hugged Sakura. "Thank you so much! I'm sure the baby will _love_ the blanket! It's so soft!"

Sakura laughed. "You're very welcome," she replied, "I knew you would love it!" I gave her another quick hug and grabbed another one.

"I'm sorry, Maria-chan, but...what is this?" I asked.  
>Maria laughed. "It's a baby food purée'er!" she replied. "My sister, as well as most of the moms in America, have one! And, the good thing is, that once your baby grows up, you won't have to get rid of it! Those things make IreallyI creamy smoothies!" We all laughed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging her. I grabbed another one and smiled.

I opened gift after gift after gift. Baby clothes, a set of bottles, a car seat, pacifiers, socks, a few toys. And some gift cards, too.

"Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed, hugging my friends. "I had so much fun!"

"No problem," Maria replied. "It was so great seeing you again!"

"Same here," Sakura and Saya replied at the same time.

"I'll be sure to call all of you!" I exclaimed as my friends left.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ah! Summer break!" I exclaimed, walking home from school with Miku and Meiko. "Sucks that I could have this baby any time, though."

"I thought you were excited?" Meiko asked.

I nodded. "I am, but it's summer break! I just want to _relax_!"  
>"Oh, Rin-chan," Miku said, "what are you going to do after you have your baby?"<p>

I shrugged. "I'll probably stay at home with her until the next school year rolls around, then I'll put her in a nursery or get Yukino to take care of her or something."

I looked at where we were. "I need to turn here," I said, "bye!"

"Bye!" Miku and Meiko called back, waving at me as I walked up the street to my house.

"Rin," Len said as he walked into my house, "are you _sure_ you don't want to go to the pool with us?"

I sighed. "I'd _like_ to, but I know people will stare at me and give me dirty looks."

"C'mon, Rin. It'll be fine."

"I know, but still..."

Len took off his shirt, revealing a _totally sexy_ six-pack. "I'm coming!" I exclaimed with a smile. I ran upstairs to my room to get changed.

"I feel like an idiot," I said at the pool. "I'm almost eight months pregnant and in a bikini! _No one_ wears that!"

"I think you look cute," Len replied, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go find somewhere to put our stuff," I said, ignoring the disapproving stare of an elderly woman.

Len and I sat on the edge of the pool, watching Miku and Kaito play one-on-one pool volleyball.

"They look perfect together," I said to Len leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Not as perfect as us," he replied, kissing me.

Well, let's just say we had an "epic make-out session" right there in the public.

Len hopped in the pool. "C'mon, get in!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm—I'm afraid to," I announced. "I'm afraid the chlorine might hurt the baby or something..."

Len laughed. "It'll be fine," he replied. "Just don't swallow any water."

I laughed and hopped in. "The water feels so _good_! I feel so _light_!" I laid back and floated around in the water.

Len laughed again. "Just several more weeks and then she'll be here," he said. "My parents are coming in next week, and they'll be here until a few days after the baby's born."

I smiled. "Great!" I exclaimed. I stood back up and noticed something I really did _not_ want to see.

"Kyoko Akihara," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

Len rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."

Kyoko and her posse walked over. "Rin Kagamine," she said, flipping her thick black curls, "what are _you_ doing here?" She scanned my body up and down. "Quite a fashion statement you're making, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Kyoko!" I yelled. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her up to the edge of the pool.

"Now you listen, Kyoko Akihara," I demanded, "I could have this baby any minute, so you'd better not piss me off!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to the two girls behind her. "Makiko. Setsuko. This way." Makiko and Setsuko followed behind her like helpless little ducklings.

I turned to Len. "Can we go now?" I whined. "Please?"

Len sighed. "We just got here!"

"I know," I replied. "But I—I don't feel so good."

"What!" Len's eyes widened. "What do you mean!"

"I feel...sick," I said. "Like, my stomach hurts."

Len sighed again. "Well," he said, "to the hospital!"

"Dr. Yamata ordered an ultrasound," Len told me. I nodded and waited for a nurse to come in.

"I know it's not time," I said. "It doesn't feel like that. I just don't know what's wrong!"

Len took my hand. "Everything'll be okay," he said. "I promise, I'll be here for you."

The door opened. "Rin Kagamine?" a female voice asked.

"That's me," I replied. I scooted up a little but as a nurse walked in with the ultrasound equipment.

"Everything's perfectly fine," the nurse told me. "If your daughter was born today, she definitely would live."

"Thank you so much," I said, nodding.

The nurse smiled. "You're welcome, Ms. Kagamine."


	24. Chapter 24

Whoo, second-to-last chapter!

This was probably the most difficult chapter to write, considering I'm only 14 and have no desire to have any children whatsoever. It's called "Watch TLC, Discovery Fit&Health, and OWN channels for inspiration". Boy, did I get inspiration.

Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three weeks later summer break was over.<p>

As I was walking through the second floor hallway, people staring at me as usual, I felt tapping on the back of my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked. "It's too risky! Your not supposed to be here right now!"

"What he said," Kyoko said as she walked by.

I rolled my eyes- not just at Kyoko, but Len too. "Relax," I replied. "I'm not due for another two weeks! Everything'll be fine!"

Len sighed. "Fine, if you say so." He gave me a small smile and went to homeroom.

"Miku Hatsune."

"Present."

"Len Kagamine."

"Present."

"Rin Kagamine.""Present," I replied. The whole class except Len and Miku were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and watched Mrs. Nakamura called the rest of the role.

After homeroom Len and I went off to Japanese- the only class the two of us shared with Kyoko Akihara.

We walked into the classroom and sat down in our assigned seats, which were right next to each other. Kyoko sat right in front of me, which I hated more than anything- besides Kyoko herself of course.

"Kagamine-san," she said, giving me a disapproving look.

"Akihara-san." I gave her the same look and sat down as Mr. Suzushima walked in.

"Rise, bow, sit."

We did as we were told.

"Good morning," he continued. "Remember you all have a unit test today. Before you all start asking questions, yes, it will take up the whole class period." The class groaned.

A guy three seats behind me passed out the first four pages were easy, but after that they were reasonably harder. Even so, I finished it in about half an hour.

As I was preparing to turn in the test, I could feel something wasn't right. I grabbed my stomach and kicked Len's foot. He turned towards me and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

"It's the baby!" I mouthed back.

Len shook his head to indicate he didn't understand.

"Ms. Kagamine, Mr. Kagamine, is everything all right?" Mr. Suzushima asked.

Len and I looked at each other. "No," we said simultaneously.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, slamming my hands on the desk, and left the room.

I went straight to the restroom and pulled out my phone. I dialed Yukino's number. "Rin, what is it?" she asked. "The school day isn't even halfway over, why are you calling me!"

"It's the baby," I instantly replied. "Please come get me. Please."

"I'll be there right away." Yukino hung up the phone.

I walked out of the restroom and went to the nurses office. "Oh, Rin!" Len exclaimed. "Where were you! I came down here because I thought you were down here."

"No time for that," I replied. "My sister is coming to pick me up and take me to the hospital."

"Oh, please sit down while you are waiting!" Hanamori said. I nodded and waddled over to the bed.

I sat down and felt something trickle down my leg. In fear that it was blood I looked down. It wasn't blood. It was a clear fluid that smelled kind of funny..."Len," I said, "I think my water broke."

"Oh! Great!" he said was a knock on the door. Before anyone could even say 'come in' my sister barged in. "Rin!" she exclaimed running up to me, "are you alright? I'll take you to that hospital a couple blocks down, do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah- ow! Contraction!" I replied, grabbing my belly.

I got checked into the hospital pretty quickly, as it was still morning. "Yukino, can you hand me my cell phone?" I asked, sticking my hand out to grab it.

"Sure," she said, and handed me my phone. I sent out a text message to all my friends stating that I had gone into labor and that I was at the hospital.

"I'm going to take a nap," I said. "I'm pretty tired, and I'd like to get some rest before all the hard work I am going to have to do."

"I'll go back home then," Yukino said, standing up. "Text or call me or something." She left the room.

I closed my eyes or went to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later. The pain was a little bit worse now. I reached over and poked Len to get his attention.

"Yes?"

I sighed. "I- I'm not ready for this," I told him. "I mean we could have waited at least six more years! I'm not read to become a mother yet!" I sniffed. "I'm not ready!" Len pulled me in for a hug.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Len said for me."The door opened and doctor Yamata came in.

"I just came in to check on the status of the delivery," she said. "How is everything going along?"

"Pretty well," I replied, "but contractions really haven't gotten any worse."

Dr. Yamata scribbled some stuff on her page. "We'll wait another hour. If the contractions don't pick up by then we will have to induce labor."

I was scared. "In- induce labor!" I exclaimed.

The doctor smiled. "Well, we are going to have to get her out one way or another aren't we? It's either that or a cesarean section."

"Lets just induce labor," I told her quickly. She laughed.

"See you in an hour Ms. Kagamine." Dr. Yamata left the room.

I decided to call Yukino. "Hey," I said, "They're going to have to induce labor."

"Do- do I need to come?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "I just thought I'd be the annoying little sister and bug you some." I laughed. Yukino did too. "Okay, call me if you want to bug me again," Yukino said.

I laughed. "Bye."

"Bye."

I put my cell phone back on the table and looked at Len. "Are you okay?" he asked. "How are you feeling, is everything all right?"

I nodded. "The contractions are still the same, though." I sighed. "I just want to get this over with. I am going to call a nurse so they can induce labor."

"A- are you sure?" Len asked.

I nodded. "I want to get it over with." I pushed the button on the wall to call the nurse.

"Ms. Kagamine, is everything all right?" a nurse asked me as she walked in.

I nodded. "My contractions haven't gotten any worse and Dr. Yamata said she'd have to induce labor," I said. "Could you, by any chance, go ahead and do that?"Right after that I felt a contraction worse than any of the others. "Never mind," I said, "everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded again. "Okay, just call if you need anything."

"Great, thank you," I replied. The nurse smiled and left.

I felt yet another contraction and groaned.

An hour later the contractions were really bad. As all doctors do, Dr. Yamata was attending to several other patients and couldn't stay with me the whole time. During times she wasn't in here, Len was comforting me.

I cried out a little as I felt the baby trying to come out.

"Len," I said gasping for breath, "get Dr. Yamata! Please!"

Len nodded and frantically stumbled to the other side of the bed and pressed the call button. A nurse came in a minute or so afterwards.

"I need Dr. Yamata," I told her directly. She nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said, and walked out of the room. I moaned. "It'll be okay, Rin," Len coaxed rubbing my hand. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Dr. Yamata came in. "Now, I need you to breath deeply, Ms. Kagamine," She told me. I slowed down my breathing. "Yes, that's it. In and out. In and out."

She instructed me to open my legs so she could... yeah. I screamed in pain and pushed. Len rubbed my hand.

"Ms. Kagamine," Dr. Yamata said in a calm voice, "when I count to three I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

I nodded and squeezed Len's hand tighter as I braced myself. "One, two, three!" I screamed. "One, two, three!" I screamed louder. "One, two, three!"

I heard a baby crying. I turned my head and smiled at Len, breathing hard.

"You did it," he told me with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Ah, last chapter!

I had so much fun writing this! _And not so much fun getting in some major trouble for writing this..._

Haha, there _may _be a sequel. I've written up to like chapter 10 but have not written anymore since March, and the date I'm uploading this is 6/14/12 (I think)...

Thank you for reading so much, guys! It really makes me feel good as a writer :)

See you soon in another fanfiction! (Don't worry...I'm still writing!)

* * *

><p>Sweaty and tired I gasped as I help my baby for the first time. Her eyes were still closed, but she had the softest patch of blonde hair on her head.<p>

"She- she's beautiful!" I exclaimed. She cried a bit and slowly opened her eyes. They were blue-green... just like Len's.

"Len! She has your eyes!" Len leaned up closer to get a better look.

"Rin, she looks just like you," he calmly said, stroking the newborn's cheeks. "Although I'll have to agree with the eyes. They most definitely are mine."

I laughed softly. The baby waved her tiny fist and blinked.

"Well, Ms. Kagamine," Dr. Yamata said after washing her hands, "what do you plan on naming her?"

I smiled. "Haruka," I replied, turning towards Len. He smiled at me; I could tell what he was thinking.

Dr. Yamata smiled and talked to us a few minutes before she left.

Len smiled. "You- you remembered!" he exclaimed.

I smiled back. "Of course," I replied. "I had to find a way to choose a name for her we both liked. And when you said Haruka I got excited because I like that name too."

I played with Haruka's hair and heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, wondering who it was.

"You do not know how long we were waitng out there!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"M-Miku-chan!" Sure enough, the familiar sea green pigtails rounded the corner.

"Rin-chan!" Miku exclaimed in reply. As soon as she caught at least a glimpse of Haruka her face lit up.

"Aww, she's so cute!" She squealed. "Oh; she's beautiful! She makes me want to have a baby of my own!"

I laughed. "Don't," I replied. "At least wait."

She smiled. "Wouldn't think of it."

"Hey," I said, "where's Meiko-chan? Did she come?"

Miku nodded. "She didn't know how much longer we would be waiting, so she went to get a coke out of the vending machine."

"There's vending machines?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Outside the cafeteria."

I turned to Len. "You need to get me something soon." I said. He laughed.

The door opened. "Rin-chan?" It was Meiko.

"Yeah?" The door shut and Meiko came in.

"Oh my god." Meiko ran to my bedside. "Rin-chan she is so cute! Oh she looks just like you!"

"Thanks... I guess," I replied with a small laugh. "But she has Len's eyes, don't forget about him! She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Len!"

My friends smiled. "So what'd you name her?" Miku asked, reaching over the railing of the bed to touch Haruka's fist.

I smiled. "Haruka," I replied. "Len's and my choice, remember?" She nodded, also smiling.

Miku sighed. "I think we'll get going. I know you need your rest, and besides, it's almost midnight and we have school..."

"Midnight!" I exclaimed. I looked over at the wall clock, which read 11:37. "Len, open the curtains, please," I told him.

"No problem." Len opened the curtains and, sure enough, the only lights were from the buildings and neon signs.

"Wow." I looked at my friends, "Bye," I said, "see you whenever! I'll call you guys when we leave."

"Okay!" they replied simultaneously, and the two left.

I turned to Len. "I'll let you hold her," I told him. "I've been holding him all this time!" I kissed Haruka on the forehead, who was squirming as I handed her to Len.

Len sniffed. "What's wrong?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Len wiped a tear from his eye. "It- it's nothing," he replied, "it's just- I'm a dad! It's the best feeling ever!"

I smiled and nodded, about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dr. Yamata walked in. "So, Ms. Kagamine, how is everything?"

"It's wonderful, thank you," I replied.

She smiled. "Do you think your daughter can stay here tonight?"

I nodded. "I'd feel more comfortable if she could."

"Certainly."

I laid back and closed my eyes, aware of only the sounds in front of me. Before I knew it I was asleep...

I woke up and looked around. Haruka was sleeping in a bassinet next to the hospital bed.

"Hey, Len," I said, but there was no reply. "Len?" I looked to the other side of me, and no Len. The only thing there was a sticky note stuck to the chair Len was sitting in.

"Hey Rin," the note said,

"Went to school to pick up the assignment I missed. Will call you when I'm almost back.

Love you,

Len"

I got out of bed to pick up Haruka. I picked her up and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I crawled back with Haruka in my arms.

I was shocked at who it was. "Akihara-san," I said in a stern tone, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh no, no, no, don't be like that!" Kyoko sounded... sad. "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Okay." I pulled Haruka a little closer to my body.

"There's a reason why I'm acting like that," Kyoko began. "It all started six years ago. When I was ten, my parents divorced. It was really hard on me"

I gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Kyoko nodded. "Anyway, I decided to live with my mom. When I was thirteen she remarried. At first I liked the guy, but it took me a couple years to realize he wasn't right.

"My brother, who was fifteen at the time, decided to move in with my mom, Sakaya-san -that's the man's name-, and I. I felt much happier with my older brother around. He knew Sakaya-san wasn't right in the head too- but Mom wouldn't believe us.

"When I was fourteen, Sakaya-san- Sakaya-san-" she choked on her words. "Sakaya-san raped me."

I gasped. Kyoko nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Soon after I discovered I was pregnant. I felt absolutely horrible. I didn't want to be carrying that man's child. That should've been my mom. Not me!" She wiped another tear.

"Well my mom found the several pregnancy tests I took in the trashcan- all positive, of course. She yelled at me and demanded to know who the father was. I kept telling her, 'It's Sakaya-san, it's Sakaya-san', but she didn't believe me.

"It took my family almost a month to warm up to the idea that I was pregnant. My mom finally believe me and divorced Sakara-san.

"When I was about three or four months along, some girls at my school found out. They pushed me and shoved me, teased me and made cry. Well, all of that resulted in a miscarriage.

"I was heartbroken. Even though I never wanted to get pregnant when I was that young, once I had accepted the fact I was really excited, then it was all taken away from me!" She started crying.

"Oh, Akihara-san, I'm so, so, sorry! I wish I'd've known!"

Kyoko sniffed. "Please call me Kyoko-chan," she replied, "Anyway, I transferred schools so no one here knows about this. Well, ever since then, when I see a pregnant women I get sad, sometimes even mad that they get to experience what I was so close to experiencing. I mean, not that I want to get pregnant anytime soon but...

"When I found out you were pregnant I was especially mas because you're close to the age I was. I guess I'm having a hard time accepting that that is what was meant to be."

I put me free arm around Kyoko to hug her. "I'm so, so sorry," I said. "And I promise I will not tell anyone. Not even Len."

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you so much Rin-chan!" She brushed a black ringlet behind her ear and looked at Haruka with a relieved smile.

"M-may I hold her?" she asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

Kyoko received Haruka with awe. "She- she's so beautiful," she said. "Oh, she looks just like you!"

I smiled. "Her name's Haruka," I said.

Kyoko smiled too. "Haruka Kagamine," she repeated.

She gave Haruka back to me. She smiled hopefully "So, Rin-chan," she said, "friends?"

I smiled back. "Friends."

Kyoko looked at the clock. "Well, I'd better get going, she said. "I called in to school 'sick', so I'd better go home and act like it!" We both laughed and my new friend left.

About fifteen minutes later Len was back. "How's my baby girl?" he said in a cutesy voice, playing with Haruka's hair.

I laughed. "It's gonna be four months before she can laugh, you know."

Len was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The sound of tussling and pushing came to my ears. "Oh, let me see my grandbaby," a familiar voice said.

"It's my grandbaby too!" said another.

Len's parents.

"Len sweety!" Mrs. Kagamine exclaimed. She turned to me. "Oh, Rin-chan! She's beautiful! Oh, let me hold her! Please!"

"Okay," I replied, handing Haruka to Len's mom. "Her name is Haruka," I added.

"She's gorgeous!" Mr. Kagamine exclaimed.

Mrs. Kagamine laughed. "I suppose we should tell him now...?"

Len looked confused. "Tell me what?"

Mr. Kagamine nodded.

"Len sweetie," Mrs. Kagamine began with a smile, "you're father and I are having another baby."

Len's expression was completely wiped off his face. "What...!"

I couldn't help but start giggling uncontrollably.

"We would've told you sooner," Mr. Kagamine said.

Mrs. Kagamine nodded and handed Haruka back to me. "We found out about four months ago. We were planning to tell you when we met up at that restaurant, but too many things were going on then.

Len sighed. "Well... I guess I'll warm up to the idea..."

Mr. Kagamine patted his son on the back. "Adda boy!" he exclaimed.

I stroked Haruka's hair and wondered: what is the life of a normal teenager like? Oh, well. Guess I'd have to wait till Haruka was fourteen. 3

END


End file.
